Strength Scale
This purpose scale is to, eventually, put all the characters of the Marvel Universe in order, by raw physical strength, including the amount of weight each listed character can lift over his/her head with arms fully extended. If this list includes any artificial augmentation of strength by way of outside forces such as telekinesis or mutagenic changes (such as Hulk's Gamma Ray bombardment) and Cosmic Energy (Such as Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic) it will be noted in parenthesis. These figures have been known to change from comic to comic, but these values are generally recognized as average for the character and the most recent we know of. ---- __TOC__ Below Normal: cannot lift one's own body weight * Corruptor * Energizer (Normal strength for a child) * Famine * Franklin Richards * James Power * Justin Hammer * Kala * Volla Normal: able to lift one's own body weight * Banshee * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) (Without thrust) * Chamber * Dust * Ecstacy * Edwin Jarvis * Eel * Electron * Empath * Firebird * Firestar * Forge * Franklin Storm * Hellstorm * Henry Peter Gyrich * Iceman * Illusion * Infectia * Jean Grey * Jennifer Kale * Jetstream * Kaluu * Karma * Mary Jane Watson Parker * Moira MacTaggart * Shadowcat * Valerie Cooper * Vagabond * Vanisher * Vertigo II * War * Willie Lumpkin * Wiz Kid * Wong * Wraith * X-Man (without telekinesis) * Yellowjacket (Rita DeMara) Athlete: able to lift one's own body weight up to double one's own body weight * Bishop * Danielle Moonstar * Dazzler * Gambit * Havok * Iron Fist * Jester * John Jameson * Ka-Zar * Mystique * Nightcrawler * Psylocke * Storm * Vamp (Without Absorbo-belt) * Viper (Jordan Dixon) * Wolfsbane * Wyatt Wingfoot * Yellow Claw * Zaladane * Zaran Peak Human: able to lift double one's own body weight up to the 800lb level * Baron Strucker - 700 lbs * Black Panther - 750 lbs * Black Widow - 300 lbs * Bullseye - 450 lbs * Captain America - 800 lbs * Colossus(unarmored) - 550 lbs * Daredevil - 450 lbs * Edith Harker - 800 lbs * Elektra - 300 lbs * Kingpin - 650 lbs * Kro - 800 lbs * Hydro-Man - 550 lbs * Punisher (Frank Castle) - 500 lbs * Wolverine - 800 lbs (Without Adamantium skeleton) * Adam X - 600 lbs * (Note: The weight of 800 lbs is the greatest amount of weight a human can lift, within the Marvel Universe, without being considered superhuman.) Superhuman: 800+ lbs to 2 ton range * Black Bolt - 1 ton (Normal) * Blade - 2 tons * Bloodscream - 2 tons * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) 1 ton (With thrust) * Deadpool - 2 tons * Doctor Doom - 2 tons (With Armor) * Jack of Hearts - 2 tons * Karnak - 1 ton * Killer Shrike - 1 ton * Lady Deathstrike - 1 ton * Lilandra - 1 ton * Morbius - 1,500 lbs (Normal) * Quicksilver - 1 ton (Lower body) * Toad - 1 ton (Arms) * Triathlon - 2,400 lbs * Ursa Major- 1 ton (bear form) * Werewolf - 1 ton (Full form, on a full moon) * Whirlwind - 1 ton (Lower body) * Wolverine - 1 ton (With Adamantium skeleton) * Zombie - 1,200 lbs * (Note: Any character capable of lifting more than 800 lbs, in the Marvel Universe, is counted as having superhuman strength.) Superhuman: 2+ tons to 10 ton range * Adam Warlock - 4 tons (Unenhanced by cosmic power) * Cyber - 10 tons * Dracula - 4 tons * Krang - 5 tons * Klaw - 5 tons (Fully energied) * Morbius - 10 tons (If he has fed extremely well) * Omega Red - 10 tons * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) - 7 tons * Spider-Girl - 10 tons * Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin) - 10 tons * US Agent - 10 tons * Toad - 3 tons (Legs) * Tombstone - 6 tons * Varnae - 7 tons * X-Man - 10 tons (While using his telekinetic powers to increase his strength) Superhuman: 10+ tons to 25 ton range * American Eagle - 15 tons * Enchantress - 25 tons * Frigga - 20 tons * Idunn - 25 tons * Karkas - 25 tons * Karnilla - 25 tons * Khoryphos - 15 tons (Without supplementing with telekinesis) * Luke Cage - 25 tons * Puma - 12 tons * Roughouse - 25 tons * Sabretooth - 15 tons * Scorpion - 15 tons (Prior to bonding with the Venom symbiote) * Spider-Man - (Unrevealed but his strength has been enhanced beyond his original limit of 10 tons but no more than 25 tons) * Venom - 15 tons * Will o' the Wisp - 12 tons (At maximum density) Superhuman: 25+ tons to 50 ton range * Adam Warlock - 40 tons (Enhanced by cosmic power) * Beast - 30 tons * Carnage - 50 tons * Firelord - 50 tons * Frey - 30 tons * Giant-Man, Goliath, Henry Pym - 50 tons (At 100ft in height) * Guardsman (Kevin O'Brien) - 40 tons * Guardsman (Michael O'Brien) - 40 tons * Ikaris - 40 tons (Without telekinesis) * Interloper - 40 tons * Loki - 30 tons * Makkari - 50 tons (Without telekinesis) * Scorpion - 40 tons (After bonding with the Venom symbiote) * Valkyrie - 45 tons * Vidar - 50 tons * Wrecker - 50 tons * Zuras - 30 tons (Without telekinesis) Superhuman: 50+ tons to 75 ton range * Ares - 70 tons * Black Bolt - 60 tons (Augmented with electron energy) * Doc Samson - 70 tons (Depending upon the length of his hair) * Hulk: Gray Hulk - 75 tons (While in a functionally "calm" emotional state) * Mister Hyde - 70 tons * Neptune - 70 tons (Without supplementing his strength with cosmic powers) * Odin - 60 tons (Without supplementing his strength with cosmic powers) * Pluto - 70 tons (Without supplementing his strength with cosmic powers) * Proudstar - 75 tons * Sub-Mariner - 60 tons (When completely dry) Superhuman: 75+ tons to 90 ton range * Hulk: Savage Hulk - 90 tons (While in a functionally "calm" emotional state) * Quicksand - 80 tons * Rhino - 80 tons * Sandman - 85 tons * Sasquatch (Walter Langkowski) - 85 tons * Thing (Ben Grimm) - 85 Tons * Tiger Shark - 80 tons (While immersed in water or wet) * Vision (Victor Shade) - 90 tons * Iron Man (Tony Stark) - 90 tons (While wearing the Iron Man armor * James Rhodes - 90 tons (While wearing the War Machine armor) * Zuras - 90 tons (With telekinesis) * Zeus - 90 tons (Without supplementing his strength with cosmic powers) Superhuman: 90+ tons to 100 ton range * Abomination - 100 tons (Maximum Limit) * Atlas - 100 tons (when at a height of 60 ft.) * Earth Lord - 100 tons * Hulk: Merged Hulk - 100 tons (While in a functionally "calm" emotional state) * Leir: 100 tons * She-Hulk - 100 tons * Sub-Mariner - 100 tons (While immersed in water or wet) * Super Skrull - 100 tons * Thing (Ben Grimm) - 100 tons (Increased from 5 tons to 85 tons and then up to 100 tons over the years as a result of a combination of further mutation and intense weight training) * Titania (Mary MacPherran) - 100 tons (Increased from 85 tons as a result of intense weight training) * Ulik - 95 tons * Wonder Man - 95 tons Superhuman: Potentially incalculable, able to lift far in excess of 100 tons * Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) (drawing from outside sources) * Beyonder * Celestials * Colossus * Count Nefaria * Drax the Destroyer * Ego * Galactus * Gladiator (While his confidence is at its peak) * Hela * Hercules * Hulk (While in an enraged emotional state) * Hyperion * Juggernaut * Kurse * Living Tribunal * Magneto (While using his magnetic powers to increase his strength) * Mephisto (While in his own realm. His strength decreases steadily the longer he is away from it) * Morg The Executioner * One Above All * Onslaught * Sebastian Shaw * Sentry * Set * Shuma-Gorath * Silver Surfer (When using Power Cosmic as a boost) * Surtur * Thanos * Thor * Wendigo * Ymir * Zeus (While using his cosmic powers to increase his strength) * (Note: The upper limit of the physical strength of these characters is unknown.) ---- Back to Main Page ---- Category:Scales